1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container for liquids and, more particularly, to a container having a spout thereon with provision on the container to permit upright and inverted stacking of the containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Containers having pouring spouts thereon are well known. The pouring spouts may be located at the center of the top of the container or adjacent the side edge of the container. Some spouts are even rotatable. Recently, one of the oil companies has come out with a new type of oil can or container with a spout in the center of the top, the spout being provided to assist in pouring for the filling of lawnmowers or the like. However, spouted containers can sometimes be inconvenient from the standpoint of handling, stacking, shipping etc.